El protector de Star City
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: En medio de la noche 3 policías se sientan a discutir sobre el famoso encapuchado de Star, donde cada uno aprenderá a verlo desde una perspectiva diferente tras escuchar los relatos de sus compañeros.


\- Debiste verlo, ese chico no pasaba de los veinte años y ya había tomado la decisión de saltar - Contaba el policía pelirrojo a su amigo, ambos comían un par de donas y café en la estación. - Los de prevención de suicidio habían intentado de todo pero el estaba decidido._.._

_"- Por favor, podemos ayudarlo - Una mujer de 30 años le pedía amablemente al chico que estaba a punto de saltar, estaba en la orilla de un edificio, se veía asustado. - Si tan sólo me dejas-_

_\- ¡No se acerque! Si lo hace saltare - Amenazo, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla. A este punto muchos de los policías que estaban ahí ya lo daban por muerto y no se equivocaban para antes de que se dieran cuenta aquél hombre de piel morena había saltado. Algunas personas que estaban observando gritaron al ver que caía. _

_Fue entonces que el tan conocido encapuchado apareció. - Fue impresionante, en serio, se columpiaba con su arco de un edificio a otro y logro atrapar al chico antes de que cayera, al final lo dejo en el suelo, cerca de donde yo estaba -_

_\- No seas impulsivo y piensa un momento en las posibilidades - Escuche que le dijo el encapuchado. _

_\- ¿De qué estas hablando? - Pregunto el moreno con cierto miedo. ¿Me has visto? Soy pobre y negro, apenas tengo educación y soy adicto a las drogas... No tengo familia, no trabajo, ni futuro... Para mi no existen las posibilidades - Lloraba porque sabía que para él no había un futuro._

_No sabía que hacer, los otros policías tampoco, no sabíamos si arrestar al encapuchado pues ese es nuestro deber o dejarlo hablar con el chico que recién había salvado. Aquél vigilante comenzó a decirle algo que yo y el resto de mi unidad no escuchamos pues ellos estaban un poco alejados de nosotros. Más tarde le pregunte al chico que al parecer se llamaba Kenny._

_\- Lo que intentaste hacer fue realmente estúpido, tienes razón, deberías estar muerto - Kenny sólo bajo la mirada. - Pero no lo estas, tu tienes otra oportunidad ¡Ve a un programa de rehabilitación! Limpia tu cuerpo y tu vida y sobre todo ¡Deja de buscar excusas para rendirte! Piensa en eso... - Después de hablar con Kenn, tomó una de sus flechas y la disparo a un edificio, un cable salio de ella y desapareció en las sombras de la noche. "_

\- ¡Wow! - Exclamó su amigo sorprendido. - Esa es una buena historia pero me cuesta creer que el encapuchado haya hecho algo así, no después de lo que vi - Paso una mano por su negro cabello intentando recordar con detalle lo que vio.

_"Habíamos recibido una llamada de auxilio, al parecer una vecina vio cómo robaban una tienda así que mi compañero y yo acudimos al llamado. _

_Al llegar los dos ladrones viendo que no tenían escapatoria tomaron de rehenes a la señora que atendía la tienda y amenazaban con matarla si no nos íbamos del lugar. No queríamos acceder pero parecían ir en serio cuando pusieron un arma en su cabeza, así que lentamente retrocedíamos. Ninguno de los que estábamos ahí notó cuando llego hasta que habló._

_\- Déjala ir - Apuntaba su arco hacía el criminal, todos en el lugar estábamos asustados pues sabíamos de lo que era capaz. Mi compañero me hizo una señal para que me acercara lentamente a los ladrones y desarmarlos sin que nadie saliera herido._

_\- Baja el arco - Los ladrones tenían pasamontañas puestos pero se podía saber que morían de miedo. El ladrón que no tenían ningún rehén se quedo congelado, sabiendo que frente al vigilante de Star City no podría hacer nada. - ¡Dije que lo bajes! ¡La matare! - El encapuchado no decía nada sólo los observaba con enojo. - ¡Créeme, lo haré!_

_\- Te creo... - En menos de un parpadeo el ladrón caía al piso con una flecha en su cara. Todos observábamos con horror lo que acababa de pasar, el compañero del ladrón en un acto de cobardía se rindió para no ser ejecutado al igual que su amigo. Al igual que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando llego, no nos dimos cuenta de cuando se fue."_

\- Me cuesta creer que es el mismo encapuchado que yo vi - Terminaron de comer las donas y tiraron la caja a la basura.

\- Lo se, yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi, no es que no se lo mereciera aquél ladrón pero el vigilante tampoco puede ir matando gente y creer que no hay consecuencias, aunque quién sabe, tal ves si tenga su lado humano - En aquél momento Quentin Lance, uno de los mejores detectives de Star City, iba entrando y alcanzó a escuchar eso último.

\- Tiene razón, oficial Jane, él va matando criminales y cree que por lo que son no habrá consecuencias... Pero también confío en lo que dice el oficial Decker, el también tiene su lado humano, si me permiten - Se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la estación y comenzó a narrar una muy singular historia sobre el vigilante.

_"Hace un mes, me asignaron al caso de niños desaparecidos, al parecer una persona los secuestraba para luego torturarlos y matarlos, no se tenían muchas pistas por lo que me encontraba en un bloqueo mental así que acudí a él. Para mi sorpresa accedió ayudarme y pronto descubrimos quién era el asesino, un hombre que al parecer fue abusado de niño lo cuál le creo una patología, investigue más a fondo y descubrí uno de los muchos lugares que él rentaba, fuimos a muchos de ellos pero no encontramos más que cadáveres, no fue hasta nuestro quinto intento , una bodega en precaria situación, encontramos a una de las niñas que estaba secuestrada, su nombre era Charlotte. Estaba en el piso con una cuerda amarrando sus manos, tenía bastantes heridas y si intentábamos moverla para llevarla a un hospital sólo se desangraría más rápido._

_\- Detective Lance... - Me llamó, yo ni siquiera lo mire, sólo pedía refuerzos para salvar a esa pobre niña que no pasaba de los 10 años. Él volvió a mencionar mi nombre y yo con enojo lo volteé a ver. - No hay nada que hacer, sus heridas son muy graves - Susurró. No quería admitirlo pero tenía razón._

_\- Poli...cia... Policía - Me llamaba aquella niña. - Sus... jue...gos no eran divertidos... Él dijo... que... me iba a divertir... - Dolía ver cómo a un ser inocente le costaba hablar. - Duele..._

_\- Entiendo cómo se siente eso - Dijo para mi sorpresa, se acerco lentamente a Charlotte, con temor de asustarla y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se agacho a su altura. - Lamento lo que te paso - No podía darle crédito a lo que veía, la niña sonreía incluso en ese estado, tal ves feliz de que alguien la entendiera. Sabía que sobraba ahí así que no intervine. Él tomó su mano para mostrar su apoyo a lo que Charlotte sólo siguió sonriendo._

_\- Tengo miedo... - Pude ver cómo se iba su vida. Él se sentó con ella hasta que falleció._

_Al principio creí que era mi imaginación pero no, estoy seguro de lo que vi, lo vi llorar._

_Después de eso él fue quién atrapo a su asesino, para mi sorpresa lo dejo vivo y ahora esta en la cárcel._

\- Ese es el encapuchado que yo conozco - Ambos policías estaban sorprendidos. - Bueno tengo que trabajar, ustedes también háganlo - Se retiro de ahí y ambos policías empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿El encapuchado llorando? - Dijo el pelinegro. - Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, es imposible - Se levantó de donde estaba sentado para disponerse a trabajar.

\- Yo le creo - Susurró el pelirrojo. Confiaba en el vigilante, en que algún día los salvaría a todos, después de todo

_Era el protector de Star City._


End file.
